The present invention relates generally to the field of workflow process management, and more particularly to a method of and system for dynamically assigning documents in a workflow environment in which users may be disconnected.
The use of computer systems as a means of gathering and processing information has become commonplace in organizations. Many processes or tasks are performed in stages, wherein each stage is performed by a different member of the organization according to rules of the organization. Typically, a member of the organization creates an initial draft of a document or report and passes the initial document to a reviewer for review, further processing, and/or approval. In some organizations, the document may be passed through several layers of review and approval. The automated flow of information in an organization is known as workflow.
In law enforcement organizations, police officers in the field gather information and make reports. These reports are reviewed by a supervisor. The reviewed reports may then be reviewed further by District Attorney and court personnel. Police officers are capable of generating reports in the field with mobile computers, which are typically disconnected from a network. Reviewing officers may also work disconnected from, or not signed on to, the network.
A major problem in disconnected user environments is that the user cannot determine, at the time the user is ready to submit the document, which reviewer is currently connected or signed on to network. Thus, the user does not know to whom the document should be assigned for processing and review. If the user assigns the document to a particular reviewer that is not connected or signed on to the network, there may be substantial delay in processing the work.
The present invention provides a method of and system for assigning documents to users in a workflow system. According to the present invention, a document is initially assigned to a specified role, rather than to a specific individual. The method and system of the present invention determine the users signed on to the system in the specified role, and assign the unassigned document to one of the signed on users.
The method and system of the present invention determine the users signed on to the system in the specified role by maintaining a role document for the specified role. The role document includes a list of the users assigned to the specified role and the signon/signoff status of each assigned user. The system assigns the document, according to an assignment algorithm, to a user on the role document whose signon/signoff status is signed on. The system updates the signon/signoff status of the role document whenever a user signs on to or off of the system.
The method and system are adapted for use in an, environment in which users work disconnected from the network. When a disconnected user creates or modifies a document, the disconnected user assigns the document to a role and stores the document locally in a special status, referred to as deferred-submitted. When the disconnected user connects to the network, any documents stored in the deferred-submitted status are replicated and the system assigns such documents to users according to the present invention.